Rilithestan
"The United Federal Republic of Rilithestan is ruled by cute species, including the two kids from Walkerville, Darcy and George, the Holstein twins. Well, it seems that this had to be the cutest dictatorship I've ever seen, even for Inkwell Isle. Will that be so damn rough?" --Su Ji-Hoon, The Puppy of Sanctum Rilithestan, officially known as the United Federal Republic of Rilithestan (UFRR) is a country in Inkwell Isle Four colonized by cute species. Led by President Darcy Holstein (a young Walkervillian native at the age of 10), and her younger brother (at the age of 8), George Holstein, she founded the country weeks before the USRAC War began. During the USRAC War, her pet puppy Holvila was kidnapped by eight Belkan Grey Men members who are dressed as Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Dorothy Ann Rourke, Jyoti Kaur, Keesha Franklin, Ralphie Tennelli, Tim Jamal and Wanda Li, causing Rilithestan to declare war on the Grand Alliance (mainly Walkerville) and denounce Ms. Frizzle and her class strongly while this country is being modernized at the same time with Sanctum as its capital city. While Darcy and George Holstein are inaugurated, they joined the New Central Powers in hope to capture Team Magic School Bus (just like Werner Werman, Zangekk Cravensplitter, Serhilda Shearley and Lakan Ligaya) instead of killing them. After Ms. Chalice cured Werner Werman, the Holstein twins apologized to Ms. Frizzle and her class in order to find ways to capture and defeat the five disguised Belkan Grey Men members who kidnapped her pet puppy after she knew what's behind of their disappearance once she listened about to The Journey Home, and later she and the rest of Rilithestan joined Cuphead and all of his friends for find true justice within Inkwell Isle (and even so when she reunited her puppy in [[OFS Kestrel III|OFS Kestrel III]]). Member Species *Adiposes (Doctor Who) *Adorisquids (Spore) *Alphablocks (Alphablocks) *Amarans (Star Wars) *Animal Crossers (Animal Crossing) *Bearded Dragons (FurVilla) *Bilars (Star Wars) *Blue Demons (Galaxy Quest) *Blue Dogs (Blue's Clues) *Circuit Eggs (Egg! The Game) *Common Eggs (Egg! The Game) *Coral Eggs (Egg! The Game) *Cuties (Adventure Time) *Cuttle Moles (Spliced!) *Etecoons (Metroid) *Ewoks (Star Wars) *Faunuses (RWBY) *FlipZees (FlipZee Girls) *Flittens (FurVilla) *Fossil Eggs (Egg! The Game) *Furlings (Stargate) *Fuzzlies (Abby Hatcher) *Galaxy Eggs (Egg! The Game) *Golden Eggs (Egg! The Game) *Gremlins (Gremlins) *Grosseries (The Grossery Gang) *Hemkas (Hanazuki: Full of Treasures) *Hugglemonsters (Henry Hugglemonster) *Humans *Kushibans (Star Wars) *Lava Eggs (Egg! The Game) *Living Lego Minifigurines (The Lego Movie) *Meaps (Phineas and Ferb) *Mobian (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Mooncakes (Final Space) *Mixels (Mixels) *Nibblonians (Futurama) *Nommies (Om Nom) *Normal Eggs (Egg! The Game) *Numberjacks (Numberjacks) *Patrolling Pups (PAW Patrol) *Pigrons (Terraria) *Piñatasapien (Viva Piñata) *Ponies (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Palace Pets (Whisker Haven) *Pixie Eggs (Egg! The Game) *Polar Eggs (Egg! The Game) *Poogles (Neopets) *Powerpuffs (Powerpuff Girls) *Quarks (Doctor Who) *Rainbow Eggs (Egg! The Game) *Shadow Eggs (Egg! The Game) *Shopkins (Shopkins) *Shovelmouths (Ice Age) *Slitheen Children (Doctor Who) *Sprouse (Egg Baby) *Sprout Eggs (Egg! The Game) *Sugar Eggs (Egg! The Game) *Sundae Eggs (Egg! The Game) *Terileptils (Doctor Who) *Teletubbies (Teletubbies) *Temmies (Undertale) *Thunderhoofers (Corn & Peg) *Tivolians (Doctor Who) *Trash Eggs (Egg! The Game) *Ttarks (The Kratt Brothers) *Turties (FurVilla) *Tynnans (Star Wars) *Uniquas (The Backyardigans) *Wakos (Wako Wako) *Wish Creatures (True and the Rainbow Kingdom) *Yekoks (Kokey at Ako) Category:Countries Category:Inkwell Isle Countries Category:New Central Powers Member States